101_dalmatians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Villians
Do you think Lucky would join the Dog Star Villians because he harbors feelings for Cadpig like Jimmy and Stitch harbors feelings for Cindy and Cadpig but are afraid to admit it to them in Ultima Tech? Nope. Lucky is not a villain, and there is no Dog Star Villains. TemhotaTech 19:28, November 23, 2013 (UTC) But Mooch is a villian lkie Gantu is so why can't Lucky be a villian like Stitch was before he turned good? Because Lucky is a good dog, and Mooch is a jerk. TemhotaTech 23:51, November 23, 2013 (UTC) But Gantu was also a jerk before he reformed oon account of in Stitch the Movie he wanted to send Lilo to a space farm until Stitch with Sparky's help rescued her which proves that Gantu was an even bigger jerk than Mooch was. So you're going to have Gantu join the Restiance and Mooch joinning the Dog Star Villians Tech? Nope, there is no Resistance, nor is there any Dog Star Villains. TemhotaTech 07:04, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Bur are you going to have Gantu turn good like Lio and Stitch and Mooch turn evil like Penny, Lucky and Cadpig Tech? Penny, Cadpig, and Lucky didn't turn evil. TemhotaTech 21:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) But Lucky is the opposite of Stitch and Cadpig and Penny might have brainwashed him like they did to Gantu, Mooch, Carface, Reuben, Angel, Dipstick, Whizzer and Two-Tone? None of that stuff, ever happened in Ultima. And Lucky, Cadpig, Penny, and Angel are not villains. TemhotaTech 22:54, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Aha you didn't say that Reuben, Patch, Gantu, Mooch, Dipstick, Whizzer and Two-Tone weren't villians which means that they will be villians in Ultima. I should have put Reuban. And although Mooch, Dipstick, Whizzer, and Two-Tone are jerks, they will not be appearing in Ultima. TemhotaTech 23:08, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Why won't they be part of the Dog Star Villians because Nick already has Gantu evil so why can't he do the same to Mooch, Two-Tone, Dipstick and Whizzer Tech? There is no Dog Star Villains, and those characters are completely useless to the Organization. TemhotaTech 04:42, November 29, 2013 (UTC) But Gantu is also useless to the Dog Star Villians because he failed at catching experiments unless you're going to turn him good in the revamp of Ultima? Gantu has training, is durable, can wield weaponry, can fly aerospace craft, and can fight. The dogs, can't. TemhotaTech 05:55, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Noggin Belchic's charater can because he have a jetpack in his lab. Noggin cannot be in Ultima. And a jetpack isn't a weapon, it just makes you somewhat easier to shoot. TemhotaTech 06:05, November 29, 2013 (UTC) But Jimmy Neutron has a jetpack and he's a genius like Noggin so why can't Noggin be in Ultima and have a jetpack? Noggin's creator, Belchic, doesn't want him in Ultima. Just the like the other users on Sparky's. They don't want any of their characters in Ultima. And quite using similaritis they never work. TemhotaTech 19:51, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Then you're going to have alien hounds the main villians of Ultima since you're using Sirius and Bab and Race have done it before on Sparky's? Nope, Alien Hounds aren't going to be the main villains in Ultima. And I'm not Bab and Race. TemhotaTech 05:14, November 30, 2013 (UTC) But you have the Space Pirates so maybe you should put Alien Hounds there since they're all aliens? Nope. Just because their aliens, doesn't mean they should be part of the same group. By that logic, even harmless aliens would join the Space Pirates. TemhotaTech 20:29, November 30, 2013 (UTC) But you do have the Yugopotamians, Yolkians, Skayninians, Galatic Fedration, Gantu, the Experiments, Leroy Clones and the Irkens in it because Epsilon ordered by Cadpig and Penny brainwashed them like Gantu is Tech? The Skayninians, and Epsilon are not in Ultima, and Cadpig, and Penny don't lead the Organization. And if you read the forums, you'll know what really happened to Gantu. TemhotaTech 21:07, November 30, 2013 (UTC) But they were brainwashed like Gantu is right Tech? The Yugopotamians, the Experiments, and the Galactic Federation are not part of the Org, and Irkens, Leroys and Yolkians follow them willingly. TemhotaTech 21:23, November 30, 2013 (UTC) But you have Gantu brainwashed since it said so in his bio Tech? So what's wrong with making evil copies of the Galatic Fedration, the Experiments, the Irkens and the Yugopotamians? Also you're going to make an evil clone of Mooch like Nick did with Gantu and have him be based on Trey's fic Street Fighter the 101 Dalmatians Edition right Tech? Also Mooch did reform like Carface, Gantu and Horace and Jasper so why can't Mooch do the same thing Tech? Also why did you remove my Sirius being killed and revied by Cadpig and Penny comment on the Strange Alliance page on the Ultima Wiki? Because it had Sirius, Cadpig, and Penny in it, and your not allowed on the Ultima wiki. TemhotaTech 00:36, December 4, 2013 (UTC) But you are going to use Sirius in Mutant Crsis right Tech? If I did, that be his only appearance. He would never appear in Ultima again. TemhotaTech 01:28, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Then you're going to use the Penny and Cadpig idea of reving him in Nick's revamp of Ultima starring Doc as the main hero instead of Nick and the Restiance right Tech? I'm 100 percent against that stuff. No Doc or Resistance in Ultima. This isn't, and never will be Bark of War. TemhotaTech 01:42, December 4, 2013 (UTC) But Nick left and Doc became the new leader since he knows and faced Sirius before? Doc doesn't exist in Ultima. TemhotaTech 01:46, December 4, 2013 (UTC) But you are going to use Sirius in Mutant Crisis and maybe have him remember Doc like Scooby remembers Snoopy, Sora, Garfield, Spike, Lilo, Stitch, Hank, Bucky, Wishbone, Nuzzle, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Riku, Kari, Maleficent, Ursula, Oogie, and the other characters from a Cartoon Final Fanasty stories Tech? Bark of War, never happened in Ultima. TemhotaTech 01:58, December 4, 2013 (UTC) But a Cartoon's Final Fanasty, Eyes of the Beholder and London's Calling did since you are going to use the Great Pumpkin, Linus, Audrey, Pete, Epsilon and the Skayninians didn't they? I never agreed to any of that. Epsilon, and the Skayninians will never be in Ultima. TemhotaTech 02:07, December 4, 2013 (UTC) But Nick will fight Maleficent in Nick's Tale and kill her ending the war but begining a new war of dogs ruling the planet by Cadpig Penny and Sirius. That's a dumb idea. TemhotaTech 20:05, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Why is it a dumb idea?